


Worth the Wait

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe this big test wasn't the only thing that was making Bones angry. Maybe he was a tad jealous of the bimbo, and maybe he was a little annoyed that she had obviously attracted his attention in less than 5 minutes when Bones was right there in front of his eyes, had been for a year or so now, and Jim just wasn't getting it. Bones was not only annoyed that Jim had ruined his cramming session, but he was also annoyed that it wasn't him he was fucking into the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Bones came home to the sound of the headboard creaking from Jim's bedroom, and he silently cursed that son of a bitch for bringing some harpie back the night before he had a big test. Jim _knew_ , he _knew_  that flight simulation was going to be the absolute death of Bones because Bones hated flying, hated flying it with an absolute passion, even if it was  only the very basics of knowledge he needed to be able to fly a tiny shuttle craft away from whatever impending doom had rendered the ship he had been posted on useless. But hell, Bones' motto was if you're going to do something, do it right, and so even though the flight simulation had no real effect on any of his grades or anything for the end of the year, he was still going to rock that mother.

Or at least, that was his plan, before he had come home in an attempt to study, only to be greeted by the nose of a creaky wooden bed and some loud, obnoxious moaning.

Bones still did his best to study, the text book open on the kitchen table and the PADD open with the interactive quiz on which button did what in a shuttle. He tried his best to block out her god damn french-whore obviously fake moaning and concentrate on navigation.

Normally Jim's fuck buddies stayed for breakfast, but this one got dressed right after and left, hurrying out of the apartment. Bones wondered if they even knew he was there; not likely. Jim came down a moment later, and when Bones looked up to find him wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist, he rolled his eyes. "Was underwear not an option?" He commented, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Jim chuckled. "Be thankful I'm wearing the sheet."

"Believe me, I am." Bones muttered, turning the page of the text book.

Jim walked past him and opened the fridge door, pulling out the carton of milk and drinking from it. Bones made a low  noise of disgust before looking back at his work. "When did you get back, anyway?" Jim asked.

"'Bout ten minutes ago." Bones muttered, not taking his eyes from the book.

"Ah," Jim murmured. "So you heard all that?"

Bones scowled at him. "What, you mean her banshee impression and you trying to break the bed? Yeah, Jim. I did."

"Will you calm down-" Jim began, but at the word 'calm' Bones was about to rip his head off.

"No, Jim, I won't ' _c_ _alm down_ ' because you knew that I have this test tomorrow and you're still bringing girls home, you self-centred asshole!" He glared at him.

Jim frowned, the milk carton still in his hand. He paused for a long time, his brow furrowed. And then he muttered, "I'm going to get a shower." before retreating to the bathroom.

So maybe this big test wasn't the only thing that was making Bones angry. Maybe he was a tad jealous of the bimbo, and maybe he was a little annoyed that she had obviously attracted his attention in less than 5 minutes when Bones was right there in front of his eyes, had been for a year or so now, and Jim just wasn't getting it. Bones was not only annoyed that Jim had ruined his cramming session, but he was also annoyed that it wasn't _him_ he was fucking into the matress.

When he was sure he could hear the gentle patter of water falling onto the bathroom tiles, Bones decided that he was way too wound up for cramming for this test, and could put it off until the morning. So instead he went to bed, throwing himself down onto the matress with a dull thud.

~~~~~

"How'd it go, Bones?" Jim asked. He'd walked Bones to the simulator room and had waited outside the entire time. It was only ten minutes, but Bones was glad he was there when it was finally over. He nodded a little, running a hand through his very regulation hair and putting his cap on.

"I think it went well." he nodded. "At least, I didn't screw up too badly, as far as I know."

"Sounds like a success!" Jim clapped him on the back, and Bones grinned a little. "And now we go for celebratory drinks."

Bones rolled his eyes. He had seen that coming. He didn't argue, however, and allowed Jim to lead him down the road  away fromthe academy, towards the bar that lay just off campus. It was always frequented by the Starfleet kids, as well as others, and was probably the cheapest bar in town. Perfect for Jim Kirk and his complete lack of money and profound refusal to let Bones by his own drinks.

They had been sat there for maybe twenty minutes, half an hour or so, going over everything Bones had done in the ten minute simulation room so Jim could tell him if it was right or not. Jim was a genius, a walking encylapedia, even if he was more trouble than he was worth. Bones trusted his opinion.

And Bones thought he had his undivided attention, which was a glorious thought. He couldn't keep a small smile from creeping onto his features every time Jim praised him for getting something right, and he couldn't take his eyes away from Jim's, those cerulean orbs shining even in the darkness of the bar. Bones almost wasn't paying attention what he  was saying, which was why he didn't realise when he stopped talking, and was now looking over Bones shoulder.

"I will be right back." Jim told him, not looking at Bones again as he pushed out his chair and stood, walking away from their table. Bones turned to see Jim approaching a brunette girl with a _very_ low cut, tight, and slightly wet t-shirt on, and he rolled his eyes. He was going to write a note, but he decided if Jim was going to be this much of an asshole, he didn't deserve an explanation. Bones tipped back the last of his bourbon and left the empty glass on the table, leaving the bar in favour of his dorm room.

~~~~~

Luckily, Jim didn't come back, and by the time he did, Bones had already left for his shift at Starfleet Medical. He was more than a little annoyed that Bones had just left him back there in the bar, and so he decided to wait up for him, even if it was going to be late when his shift ended. He didn't have any more classes that afternoon, so he could wait all day. He sat in the living room, some old movie running that he wasn't really watching. He was too busy wondering why the  
hell Bones had done a disappearing act on him.

When Bones did stumble in at 9pm, tired and a little irritable from his shift, Jim was still waiting for him.

"Oh," He said, as Bones was kicking off his boots. "There you are."

Bones looked into the living room and frowned. "What?"

"I was wondering where you had gotten to." Jim pouted.

"What do you mean? I was working, Jim." Bones frowned.

"Did you have to go straight from the bar to work?" Jim asked, arching an eyebrow.

Well now, Bones knew exactly why Jim was pissed. And he also knew that Jim had no right to be pissed - it was Bones who had the right to be pissed. He scowled, "Well I thought you'd had enough of me, seeing as that girl was a lot better at holding your attention."

Jim galred right back at him. "I would've been gone for five minutes, Bones. I would've got her number and came back."

"Oh, well that's okay then." Bones muttered, taking off the red cadet jacket so that he was wearing only the too-thick turtle-neck below it.

"What's your problem, Bones?" Jim scowled. "You've never been this much of a dick-head before."

"What's the matter?" Bones snapped, in more way than one. Jim really was oblivious. " _What's the matter!?_ I'm in love with you Jim! Have been for months! And it's really fucking obvious, apparently, to everyone but you! And when you bring those blonde-y boob-y bimbos back here I swear to god, I want to rip your-"

He was cut off by Jim standing, pressing him against the wall and mashing their lips together, pressing so hard that Bones wondered if he was trying to leave an impression. Jim held his hands against Bones', pinning them against the wall so that he couldn't go anywhere even if he wanted to. But Bones was more than happy to let Jim jostle him about, pressing their lips close to one another and their hips even closer still.

Jim pulled away, gasping for breath, and Bones leaned his head back against the wall, panting along with him. He felt dizzy.

"Well at least I've found a way to cheer you up." Jim muttered.

"At least I've found a way to shut you up." Bones returned, grabbing Jim's face in both hands and pulling it towards him, mashing their lips together again.

They crashed through the house like that, Jim's hands resting on the small of Bones' back. They managed to fall onto a bed, although who's bed Bones wasn't sure, and then Jim was on top of him, kneeling between his open legs as he tried desperately to pull his clothes off.

Jim had been decent enough to change into civvies when he had gotten home, so pulling his black t-shirt and worn-out jeans off was no bother, and they were thrown onto the floor in a crumpled heap that neither of them gave two damns about. It was Leonard's uniform that was the real challenge, and it took ten minutes just to get the turtle neck off.

"God damn officials, swear to god they did this on purpose." Bones muttered, as he let JIm peel away the red trousers with some difficulty.

Jim chuckled, throwing them onto the floor. Both of them were now half-naked, only boxers keeping thm somewhat modest, although the thin black material really wasn't doing any good in hiding Bones' raging erection. "We'll just cut 'em off next time," Jim purred, one hand rubbing Bones through the soft black material, the other holding himself aloft.

"Next time," Bones said, somewhat dreamily, causing Jim to smirk. He hooked his thumb around the elastic of Leonard's underwear, and deftly pulled them down, flinging them away. He shifted to press his lips to Bones' head, slowly swallowing him down, running his lips along his length. Bones gave a thick moan, running his hand through Jim's hair and gripping it tight enough to hold him there. Jim ran his tongue along the thick vein running along the underside of his shaft - causing another loud moan to escape from Bones lips - and then ran his lips up to suck on his head, tasting the pre-cum with a  smirk.

Bones reached out alost subconsciously, pulling Jim's underwear down and allowing him to kick it away. He took a loose hold of Jims shaft, rubbing it gently, his touch teasingly soft. The groan that escaped Jim was so perfect that it madd Bones shiver, and that was when Jim reach up to suck at the skin of his neck, leaving thick, purple marks. Bones continued to run his hand along Jim's length, getting a little rougher in his strokes as Jim made his mark on him, moaning into his skin ever so often, grzing Bones' shoulder with his teeth.

When Bones couldn't take it anymore, he swallowed thickly, begging, "Please Jim."

They must have fell into Jim's room, because Jim reached over Bones to go into the bedside table, producing the lube and a condom from the drawer. Pressing his lips to Leonard's, he lathered his fingers in the lube, and slowly pushed a finger inside of him. Bones have a thick moan against Jim's lips, and when he thought he was ready, Jim pushed another finger inside of him, scissoring a little to open him out further. Bones hips thrust with Jim's pace, seeking friction, and Jim smirked a little. He pushed another finger inside of him, making sure Bones was really read.

"Damn it, Jim, _please_." Leonard begged against Jim's lips, nipping lightly at the lower, fuller lip.

One day, Jim would teach Bones the 'putting the condom on with your teeth' trick, but today wasn't that day. He slipped the condom on, positioned himself just outside of Bones' entrance, and gently pushed inside. Bones gave a loud groan, his hands curling into fists as she gripped the bed sheets. Jim have him a moment to acustom to having him inside of him, but only until Bones begged again, this time giving a simply, " _Jim_."

Slowly, Jim began to thrust in and out of him, building up speed as he slipped into a rhythm. Bones had stroked his own cock, matching Jim's pace as he moved his hips in time with Jim. Every thrust into him made him groan a little, as Jim deftly hit his prostate every time.

With a loud, thick groan, Bones came, warmth pooling onto his stomach. That moan itself was enough to send Jim over the edge; with a few more deep, hard thrusts, he reached his release, a moan escaping him as his eyes clamped shut.

Jim pulled out slowly, discard the used condom and handing Bones a few tissues to clean himself up with. When he was done, Jim fell on top of him, his arm draping over Bones' chest possessively. They were both breathing heavily, panting hard, and Bones looked a little flushed.

Jim pressed kisses into his cheek. "Worth the wait?" He asked.

Breathlessly, Bones nodded. "Worth the wait."

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I have 50 different ideas on how Jim and Bones first get together, and I want to write them all. And secondly, this was my first time writing smut, so I hope it was all right, and criticism is greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
